User talk:JackStephen
Welcome Hi, welcome to the JackStephen! Thanks for your edit to the Angel Soul page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 08:33, November 14, 2015 (UTC) You require my permission to make a Take Over Magic, firstly, hence why your Take Over was deleted. Secondly, what is it? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:48, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Oh thank you, how do I go about getting permission? My idea was a type of take over magic that was the opposite to Satan Soul, so I took inspiration from the Angel Magic that Sorano uses. JackStephen (talk) 09:25, November 14, 2015 (UTC) What is your idea? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:36, November 15, 2015 (UTC) A take over spell that allows the user to take over the powers and forms of different angel like beings, such as the beings summonded in Angel Magic. These forms grant the user such abilities like flying with angelic style wings, speed and strength as well as light magic. Like with Angel Magic, the form of Take Over would have the draw back that when beaten and forced back into your normal form it causes extreme pain. JackStephen (talk) 10:51, November 15, 2015 (UTC) You'll need a plausible weakness other than that. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:00, November 15, 2015 (UTC) It would have all the other weakness that Satan Soul has JackStephen (talk) 02:59, November 16, 2015 (UTC) I mean other weaknesses. Satan Soul's weakness seems to be that 'switching forms is taxing'. Angels are quite powerful beings- the 'tier' of the taken over being would bring more power, and thus more weaknesses. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:28, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Angel Soul's weaknesses would involve that the caster cannot switch back from the take over and their mundane form and then back again as Mira is able to. As well as Angel's being such powerful creatures, it is incredibly difficult to control the entire spectrum of their power even when taking over their form. JackStephen (talk) 06:41, November 17, 2015 (UTC) You need to explain to me what it does and its weaknesses. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:17, April 29, 2016 (UTC) I've deleted your "Arc of Passage". In case you didn't see the previous message, you need to explain to me what your magic does and its weaknesses are before you make it. I can restore it once this has been done. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:22, May 3, 2016 (UTC)